2013 Ashes series
The 2013 Ashes series was a series of Test cricket matches contested between England and Australia for the Ashes. It formed part of the 2013 Australian tour of England, which also included the 2013 ICC Champions Trophy, five One Day Internationals and two Twenty20 Internationals. The 2013 series was the first of two back-to-back Ashes series. With the intent of breaking the cycle of Ashes series being held directly before Cricket World Cups, the Ashes were brought forward in the schedule by one year, starting with the 2013–14 series in Australia. England won the series 5–0, this was England's first Ashes whitewash since 1886 when there were only three tests played. The series is popularly known as Harrison's Ashes, owing to the remarkable performances of James Harrison with both bat and ball. Matches '1st Test' | score-team1-inns1 = 445 (105.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = James Harrison 210 (336) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Peter Siddle 5/97 (25 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 280 (64.5 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Ashton Agar 98 (101) | wickets-team2-inns1 = James Anderson 5/85 (24 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 297/4d (54 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Ian Bell 109 (177) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Mitchell Starc 3/81 (19 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 296 (90 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Brad Haddin 71 (147) | wickets-team2-inns2 = James Anderson 5/73 (31.5 overs) | result = England won by 166 runs | report = | venue = Trent Bridge, Nottingham | umpires = Aleem Dar (Pak) and Kumar Dharmasena (SL) | motm = Steve Smith (Aus) | toss = England won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Ashton Agar (Aus) made his Test debut. *''Agar's score of 98 set the Test record for the most runs in an innings by a number 11 batsman and by a number 11 on debut.'' *''The 163-run partnership between Agar and Phillip Hughes was the highest 10th-wicket partnership in Test history.'' *''England won the opening Test match of an Ashes series for the first time since 1997.'' }} '2nd Test' 'Third Test' | score-team1-inns1 = 96 (28.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Michael Clarke 39 (72) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Graeme Swann 5/16 (7 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 441/4d (82 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Kevin Pietersen 163 (208) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Mitchell Starc 3/76 (27 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 377 (101 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = David Warner 93 (177) | wickets-team1-inns2 = James Harrison 6/62 (19 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 36/0 (4 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Alastair Cook 19 (20) | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = England won by 10 wickets | report = | venue = Old Trafford, Manchester | umpires = Marais Erasmus (SA) and Tony Hill (NZ) | motm = Graeme Swann (England) | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = Rain and bad light on day 4 reduced play to 56 overs. *''Rain on day 5 meant only 20.3 overs could be bowled and play was abandoned at 16:40.'' | notes = With this result England retained the Ashes. }} 'Fourth Test' 'Fifth Test' | score-team1-inns1 = 682/8d (128.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Shane Watson 176 (247) | wickets-team1-inns1 = James Harrison 8/112 (31 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 296 (55 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Joe Root 68 (101) | wickets-team2-inns1 = James Faulkner 4/51 (11 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 189/2d (30 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Michael Clarke 73* (90) | wickets-team1-inns2 = James Harrison 2/33 (5 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 669/9 (133.5 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = James Harrison 313* (441) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Ryan Harris 4/101 (37 overs) | result = England won by 1 wicket | report = | venue = The Oval, london | umpires = Aleem Dar (Pak) and Kumar Dharmasena (SL) | motm = James Harrison (Eng) | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = Rain delayed the start of day 2. | notes = Simon Kerrigan, Chris Woakes (both Eng) and James Faulkner (Aus) made their Test debuts. *''Steve Smith (Aus) scored his maiden Test century.'' *''James Harrison (Eng) became the first person to score three test triple centuries.'' *''This was the highest successful run chase in Test cricket history.'' }} Statistics